


Don't freak out!

by Snozzlefrog



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Fluff and Humor, I added a few exclamation marks, I literally followed the script to the letter, M/M, Tangled AU, but maybe not to the punctuation, don't look at me I'm a monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snozzlefrog/pseuds/Snozzlefrog
Summary: Rewrite of the hand-healing scene from Tangled, except with our favourite gay (and bi) time travellers!Tangled AU belongs to @themurphyzone on Tumblr





	Don't freak out!

“So! You're being strangely cryptic as you wrap your magic hair around my injured hand.”

Vinnie was carefully binding Balthazar’s hand in brown fluff, until it was completely covered. There was a small pile of various snacks, broken hairbrushes and a frying pan next to them, all of which had somehow been held in Vinnie’s hair. He snapped out of his concentration and gave Balthazar an awkward smile. 

“Sorry!” Vinnie laced his fingers around Balthazar’s bundled hand, lifting it up. “Just, don't... don't freak out.”

Balthazar tilted his head, widening his eyes in anticipation, as Vinnie took in a deep breath. 

“Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine.” He began singing, with a surprisingly soft voice, but that wasn't the weird part. His hair was glowing again, and the gash on his hand felt… tingly. Almost like his hand was drawing in on itself. 

“Heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design, save what has been lost, and bring back what once was mine,” As the song finished, Vinnie’s hair unravels, falling to reveal Balthazar’s hand, fully healed. 

“What once was mine…”

Balthazar took a long, deep breath and let out a squeal, like he was about to scream. “Please don't freak out!”

“I’m not freaking out.” He held his breath, speaking in a high-pitched squeak. “Are you freaking out? No, I'm just very interested in your hair and the magical qualities that it possesses.”  
Balthazar visibly relaxes, starting to breathe again. Vinnie begins to bundle up his hair into his arms, re-stashing a breakfast burrito. 

“How long has it been doing that, exactly?”

“Uh, forever, I guess.” Vinnie couldn't remember a time without his hair doing that.  
“Mother says when I was a baby, people tried to cut it. They wanted to take it for themselves. But once it's cut, it turns blond and loses its power.” He sweeps a lone, gold lock of hair into view, looking pitiful and frayed. 

“A gift like that, it has to be protected. That's why Mother never let me... that's why I never left, and…”

Balthazar sighed and touched Vinnie’s hand. “You never left that tower. And you're still gonna go back?”

“No! Yes. Ugh. It's complicated.” It's time to change the subject. “So, Balthazar Cavendish, huh?”

Balthazar gave an awkward laugh, and, honestly, it was more of a sigh than a laugh. “Yeah, well, I'll spare you the sob story of poor orphan Balthazar Cavendish. It's a little bit of a... It's a little bit of a downer.”  
Vinnie scooted up to Balthazar faster than you can say ‘spicy gossip’, resting his head on Balthazar’s shoulder. 

“Huh.” Seems like he was interested. There was no escape, might as well give willingly. “There was this book. A book I used to read every night to all the younger kids, "The Tales of Doctor Hankry Zone." Swashbuckling rogue, smartest man alive, not bad with the ladies, either. Not that he'd ever brag about it, of course.”

Vinnie's cheeks puffed up in the cutest way, and his eyes were as large as saucers. “Hmm. Was he a thief, too?”

“Well, no. Actually he just did anything that he wanted to do. He went anywhere that he wanted to go. And - and for a kid with nothing, I don't know. It just seemed like the better option.” He looked down, reflecting on his hero. “You can't tell anyone about this, okay? It could ruin my whole reputation.”

His head was lifted again by a boop on the nose. “Ah. We wouldn't want that.”

It lifted Balthazar’s heart to see someone so interested in life. Not even just a single aspect, just the concept of running, and jumping, and talking, and singing, and dancing, and living. It was like every moment was magic for him. Like-

When did Vinnie get this close?

“Well, a fake reputation is all a man has.” He slid away from Vinnie, slowly walking to the forest. “Um, well I should um... I - I should get some more firewood.”

He was about to disappear into the foliage, when he heard a shout.  
“Hey!”  
He turned to see Vinnie waving frantically at him, vying for attention. 

“For the record, I like Balthazar Cavendish much better than Hankry Zone.”

“Well, then you'd be the first.”

He turned to face the forest, and took the first step into darkness. “But thank you!”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Vinnie keeps everything in his hair. Snacks? Check. Various household objects? Obviously! Pistachios? He has twelve packets.


End file.
